


Love and Lust Between Adventurers

by fsf99



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, First Time, Multi, Series, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsf99/pseuds/fsf99
Summary: The Halidom, capital castle of the Kingdom of New Alberia, houses not only the prince, but also dozens of his friends and cohorts. What happens when things start getting a little bit more heated?





	Love and Lust Between Adventurers

**Author's Note:**

> AT LONG LAST! After so many months of anticipation, of blood, sweat, tears, and even more blood (that's not a joke btw, these months were crazy), I've completed the first chapter of my new Love and Lust series, especially made for Dragalia Lost! I've seriously been loving this game, and by GOD I've been excited to share this with you all. It's an awesome proving ground of new content, with plenty of characters I love and events that just feel fun and....god, I love this game.
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy this new series!

“There is no shortage of rumors with you at their core...One of which claims that you surround yourself with young women in that castle of yours and engage in all manner of...of...of indecencies!”

Ever since the day he had met Estelle, which at this point was only about a week ago, Euden was troubled by those very words. Outside of the Halidom, Euden was amazed he could ever find time to rest. Inside, however, such a task was very easily sought out. 

The prince was pacing the halls of the castle, giving himself some time to properly relax. The last few months of his life had been...well, calling them a mess would be an understatement, but also a misnomer. The mess part would come from just how disorganized everything had been, but as for the events within those months, he couldn’t be any more ecstatic.

Estelle’s words rang out in his mind, over and over and over. It wasn’t just hers, really. Several of the people that he and the Halidom had recruited, those that agreed to live in the castle and fight alongside them, they all had conversations like that. Either they saw Euden as someone that was surrounded, as Estelle claimed, or - and he hadn’t thought anything about this until recently - they seemed almost bashful or possessive around him. Even Estelle, when those children visited the castle fields, seemed to tease her with some sort of romantic notion, one that she vehemently denied despite the reddening face and stuttering voice.

“Good job, Euden,” the prince said to himself, looking around the area of the hall he was in, “At least, I hope it’s good. It could also turn out to be very, very bad.” The seventh scion looked around at the walls of this hallway, seeing the marvelous tapestries hanging on the walls. Each one depicted an aspect of the life led by King Alberius, founder of Alberia and the man that formed his pact with the six great Wyrms. Euden knew that his current situation, having founded New Alberia from this very citadel, he would have to act more kingly than he was now, yet he simply didn’t wish to. These people in the castle, those that fought alongside him, were his friends. He didn’t want to be seen as a superior, even if that’s basically what he was.

Which made his current predicament even more complicated.

Euden was extremely naive. He knew it, and so did the rest of the castle by this point. He was kind, careful, and caring, to a fault. Many situations arose from the fact that he simply could not say no to anyone, whether it be a thief that stole his coin purse, a new face showing up at the castle, or a villager begging for help. This was a fault that had nearly gotten him killed several times, but each time, his companions were there to help. He was extremely grateful, and entirely oblivious to how some of them, particularly his female companions, acted.

Until the last few months, that is. Euden remembered very clearly the events that transpired during the Halidom’s celebration of Halloween some time ago: The fiends attacking, the Sweet Retreat that was subject to daily attacks by Ranzal and Luca, and the costumes that Althemia had made for herself, Edward...and Elisanne. The Paladyn had definitely been in the most revealing costume, one that was both form-fitting and not really covering her entire form. Euden had claimed it was cute, and he wasn’t lying; he thought Elisanne looked really good in that outfit, trying to dress as a vampire. He barely noted her red faced, blubbering expression, and he certainly took no heed to the people around them that reacted with giggling expressions and sometimes disappointed tones. He simply thought that he was complimenting a friend on her appearance. He never realized the things that would come of it just over a month later

Therein lay Euden’s problem. It took an entirely random an evening of solitary reflection in his quarters for him to realize just how his comments were being taken. Not just his comments, but his actions. He recalled several times when he even fell asleep in the lap of some of the women in the castle, including the aforementioned Vampiric Paladyn. In fact, he remembered, there was a time when he told Elly that she was important to him...and gave her the comment about the dress. She’d been very flustered after that. Euden could guess why, now.

Euden walked through the halls, looking around while ruminating on the recent events pertaining to the Valentine’s celebration. His memory came back to him, and he smirked as he recalled the events of the previous few months. Even so, nothing, not even the knowledge of how his actions and words affected some of the people he called friends in this castle, could have prepared him for one particular day, just before Dragonyule, when he and Elisanne were returning home after yet another day of fiend hunting…..  
\----------------------------------------------  
“Are you sure you’re fine, Elly?” Euden asked the Paladyn, “That slime knocked into you pretty hard. Maybe you should lie down.” The two of them had just arrived back at the castle. Ranzal and Luca had practically sprinted ahead, desperate to be first in line for dinner tonight, but the Prince and the Paladyn decided to wait behind, taking their time along the forest road. Elisanne in particular had seemed somewhat out of it today, and Euden found himself moving to cover her from attack more often than he normally did.

“There’s no need to worry for me, your Highness.” Elisanne had the same small smile on her face as always, her ponytail bobbing side to side as she walked a half step faster than the Prince. She was chowing down on some berries that she’d packed for the excursion, evidently enjoying them. “I’ve taken hits like that before, you need not fret.” Euden couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. He knew that Elisanne was the type to hide her wounds, lest someone else worry for her well-being, only to later speak about said wound in detail to her bunny, Matilda. Euden often recalled the day that he first discovered Elly’s personal conversations with the stuffed animal. Perhaps that day should have been his first sign about Elisanne’s feelings for him. It his fault for simply being so oblivious.

“I’ll be worrying anyway, Elly,” Euden assured her with a smile, sauntering to catch up with her, “Just like I do for everyone in the castle.” The two passed by several other rooms belonging to other people of the Halidom. Euden was constantly amazed by the sheer number of rooms that this castle contained, almost as if an entire kingdom could live within its walls. The sheer logistics of feeding, housing, clothing, and arming every person that lived here was a daunting challenge, one that he was ecstatic not to do alone. 

The two of them finally reached Elisanne’s room, and stood before her door. Euden stood on one side of the door, and Elisanne on the other. Neither of them said anything, and Euden was certain that there was some sort of tension in the air that wasn’t there before. 

“I’ll see you at dinner, Elly?” Euden asked, turning to face the Paladyn, who had shifted her gaze. The prince never even noticed the red on her cheeks.

“Um...your highness, may I ask you something?” Elisanne turned her head up, her body position slouching somewhat. She had balled her left hand into a fist and placed it against her lips, hiding part of her face. “I’ve had something on my mind...since our Halloween celebrations. I wondered if we could talk inside my room. Please?”

Euden shrugged. “Certainly. That way, I can also make sure you get the rest you need.” Elisanne nodded, opening the door to her room and gesturing for him to enter. Euden’s eyes strayed, as they usually do, to the strange little pom-pom on Elisanne’s lower back. He remembered having commented on that once, and Elisanne making a passive comment about wearing a full rabbit costume into battle to complete the set. Her expression back then reminded him very much of this one, in fact.

“Hello, Matilda,” Euden called out, walking over to the pink plush rabbit that was eternally sitting in a chair next to Elisanne’s bed. He crouched over, putting his hands on his knees to bring his head lower to the stuffed toy, giving it a small wave and a bright smile. “So, Elly, what did you want to-?” His 360 turn brought him immediately face-to-face with the Paladyn, who was now very obviously blushing red. Even Euden couldn’t deny that.

“Your highness...what I am about to tell you is...personal.” Elisanne’s throat bulged, as she swallowed hard. “Very personal, and I would prefer that you take it seriously.”

“Why wouldn’t I take it seriously?” Euden was puzzled at this strange form of questioning, but didn’t think anything of it. Perhaps she just had some sort of embarrassing thing to vent about.

“I still vividly recall...some of our talks.” Her voice quivered ever so slightly. “Back when we celebrated Halloween...do you recall when you...fell asleep on…” Somehow, she seemed to be getting even redder.

“On your lap?” the Prince asked, finishing her sentence, “Yeah, I remember. Gosh, I was really tired then, wasn’t I?” Elisanne furrowed her brow, crossing her arms over her stomach.

“Yes, well...today, I had to protect you from another attack...and you had to protect me.”

“Of course,” Euden said, “Like always. Is something wrong, Elisanne?” The Paladyn took a deep breath. Euden noticed her walking over to the chair that held up her stuffed rabbit, caressing its head lovingly before turning the stuffed animal around. Something was definitely up. 

“And, your highness...I have asked you before not to do so. I am meant to be the one that protects you. As a Paladyn, I-”

“As my FRIEND,” Euden interrupted, walking around to Elisanne’s front, putting his hand on her shoulder, “I refuse to let you take hits for me. We’re meant to be comrades, not different positions.” Elisanne’s gaze shot to the hand on her shoulder, and she shivered. Her eyes closed, and she once again exhaled hard. 

“Regardless,” she continued, brushing off Euden’s hand, “There are...some things that cannot be left unsaid for much longer. With Dragonyule coming up, and preparations to be made, I have been conversing more and more with Matilda, and reading up on many books that could assist me, all so I could properly...articulate my point.” 

Euden was still confused. “Well, yeah,” he commented, shrugging and crossing his arms, “I’m sure we’ll have to get something ready for Dragonyule soon. Gosh, could you imagine the castle all decorated? And the presents...we’re going to need a really big tree. I wonder how much Ranzal can lift…”

“Your highness, focus!” Elisanne’s red face was more angry than flustered now, her hands balled into fists at her side as she stared at Euden. “Can you not see I am trying to say something...very, very important?”

“S-sorry, Elly, I didn’t mean to be rude. Please continue.” Euden put his hands together, waiting patiently. Elisanne took a moment to breathe again, clearing her throat.

“Now, Your Highness, what I wished to say…” Elisanne cracked open one eye, looking at Matilda’s still turned around body. “What I wished to...to...s-say…” Once more, her face went red. Euden sighed, stepping closer to her.

“If it’s too much for right now,” he said, “Maybe I can come back later? I’m sure Cleo will want some help getting Ranzal and Luca away from the food beforehand.”

“No, I am fine your high-” She gulped. “Euden.” That made him blink. Elisanne almost never called him by his name. This was much more serious than he had expected.

The Paladyn continued. “Since the day we met, and I pledged myself to your cause...through thick and thin, all of our battles...there has been something I wanted to share with you. Something I’ve instead funneled into my talks with Matilda, as well as…” She looked over at the bookshelf in her room. “...other avenues.” Euden swore one of the books on the shelf had hearts on the spine. A romance novel?

“Regardless!” She cried out suddenly, gripping Euden’s arms in an almost vice grip, keeping him in front of her. “I wish to tell you that….that…oh, by Ilia, this is not the right place at all! Please come with me, your highness!” Euden wasn’t even allowed to protest before Elisanne grabbed his hand, almost yanking it out of its socket as she ran him out of her room.

Their sudden rush through the castle, or rather Elisanne’s sudden rush with Euden in tow, caused them to end up at the very peak of the castle’s tallest spire, from which the entire Halidom could be seen. Off in the distance, as well, the Dragon’s Roost was visible, floating in the sky, held aloft by the mana powering the land. Euden liked to come up to this spire to reflect on his position as the technically new king of this land, but he wasn’t aware that anyone else used this spot. Evidently, as Elisanne had brought him up here, he was wrong.

“This is much better,” he heard her sigh, walking over to the railing keeping them away from the precipice before the castle, “Clear air, beautiful scenery...this is much more...more…” She strained her words again, and Euden once more saw her retreat into herself, hunching over as if she were embarrassed to speak. Hoping to alleviate her fears, he walked up beside her, standing with his fists on his hips as he gazed upon the land.

“More fitting?” he asked, finishing the sentence for her. 

Elisanne gave him a soft smile. “Yes...much more. The setting sun is a beautiful backdrop for...for…”

“I think I saw something about a sunset on the spine of one of your books,” Euden interjected, also gazing out to the horizon, “Something about the “Sunset of Romance”? I didn’t know you were into that genre, Elly!”

“Y-you what?!” 

“Yeah, I had looked over when we were talking. I used to write stories often, you know. I’d never tried with romance, sadly. I suppose I could never even start, seeing as to how I never really understood it myself…” Euden stopped talking, noticing how Elisanne had almost turned into a statue staring at him. “Um...is something the matter, Elly?” The Paladyn coughed, unclenching her fists and taking the prince’s hands, leaving him confused. 

“Your Highness...I brought you up here because I couldn’t take it anymore.” She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. “By Ilia, this is just like in one of those novels...the romantic sunset, us two alone, me on the verge of tears...and after we saved each other's’ lives in combat yet again.” Euden’s mind finally clicked, and he blushed.

“Elly, is this what I think it is? If it is, um...well…”

“What’s wrong, Your High….Euden?”

The prince gulped. He didn’t want to ruin this.

“Elly, you’re an amazing friend, and an incredible fighter. There have been many times when I would be lost without you by my side, in combat or in the castle. And now that we’re here like this, so suddenly, I finally start to see the signs that have been so evident before, but I just wasn’t able to spot them.”

Elisanne giggled. “It’s true, sire. You may be the only person in this castle that never keyed in to my feelings for...you.” She said this last word with great difficulty, almost as if the embarrassment was choking her up. Euden shivered, realizing something else.

“But…” Her eyes widened, and he knew he had to tread carefully. “But, I’m now remembering that...you’re not the only person to act this way. Of course, there’s the way Mym acts, no matter what I do to curtail her, but there are others in the Halidom who have made passes such as you have...and as a King, it’s my duty to keep my people happy. Never having had a relationship like this before, I don’t know what would happen if I-”

“Don’t worry about that, Your Highness.”

Euden blinked twice. Elisanne was still smiling, still looking into his eyes. Euden found himself getting lost in her own pair of lilac pupils, like a deep purple wave on the ocean. 

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I know that I am not the only one that has fallen for you...but I wanted to be the first to tell you myself.” Elisanne sighed, drawing herself closer to Euden. Her fingers laced between his, and Euden, out of instinct, intertwined his fingers with hers. “I know that you are a King, and just like your father before you, you may have several wives for your children...all that was needed was to see Valyx to confirm those suspicions.”

“It’s a little early to talk about children,” Euden muttered, before Elisanne stopped his talking.

“Even so,” she continued, “Knowing you as well as I do now, I understand that you are kind and caring...almost to a fault. And this mannerism of yours makes me hope...no, makes me know that you have a font of love within you...love passed down surely by Ilia herself. I do not claim to be the only one to keep your heart. Nay, I wished to simply be the first. The first to confess it to you.” Euden was dumbfounded, unable to form simple thoughts. Waves of emotions flowed through him, as a tsunami of information barraged his brain. He felt something for Elisanne, something that gave him chills in his heart. These weren’t chills of fear, rather of something else, something that made him feel warm and cold for the same time. Somehow, though, as he thought of all the others in the castle that had made similar near-confessions...the feelings were attaching themselves to them as well.

“Elly, I-”

“Oh be quiet, Your Highness,” she giggled again, and silenced him with her lips on his. Elisanne’s eyes closed, but Euden’s went wide open. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him in, and Euden felt his arms go to her waist almost of their own volition. He could feel her soft chest press up against his, enjoying the sensation, and his hand brushed past the small white fluff ball on Elisanne’s back while he hugged her around the waist. Even in the chill air of the castle balcony, Euden could feel Elisanne’s warmth against his, keeping their lips pressed together, until he realized something.

“Urm...Elly?” Euden muttered, breaking the kiss, “I...don’t know how to kiss.” Elisanne started at him, dumbfounded, then broke into laughter, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Oh, Euden,” she laughed, “I forgot that I don’t, either!” The two of them, still in each other’s arms, laughed at their mutual issue, with Elisanne hugging Euden tighter, prompting him to do so as well. They held themselves in each other’s embrace for half a minute, with Elisanne having to wipe a tear from her eye due to her laughter. Once they were composed again, they stood looking into their eyes.

“I think I know how to do this,” Euden mentioned, “Just….I guess follow my lead?”

“I always will,” Elisanne replied, her eyes half-closed with a loving smile on her face, “To the ends of the earth, my liege.” Their next kiss was softer, letting them get a feel for each other’s lips. Elisanne’s arms hung loose past Euden’s shoulders, and her right leg was daintily held up behind her. The evening sun painted their bodies with a deep orange light, their shadows perfectly placed on the wall of the balcony. The two stayed that way for almost a minute, lips gliding against lips and bodies pressed together. When they finally broke away, only their lips parted, and their arms kept each other close.

“I read a book just like this,” she whispered, “I couldn’t stop the tears from coming whenever I read it, but now my joy is holding them back.”

“Which book?” Euden asked, poring over all of the titles he had seen on her bookshelf before, “Was it the one about the knight and her pri-” 

“SHHH!” Elisanne suddenly covered Euden’s mouth with her hand, her eyes wide open and her face blushing. “M-my prince, I, um...that wasn’t actually mine, it was just an interesting cover, I saw the synopsis, very detailed-!” Her words got cut off by Euden kissing her again, briefly keeping their lips connected before pulling back.

“Elly,” Euden whispered, “I think you’re adorable when you’re flustered.” The Paladyn blinked twice, surprised, then let her face droop into another soft smile, and their lips met again, bringing their bodies together. Euden suddenly became very aware of a hardening object  
in his pants, and by the way Elisanne pulled him in more, she was aware of it too.

“Shall I take care of that, my King?” Elisanne whispered against his lips, one of her hands sliding down his chest to his waist, her fingers gingerly entering his pants.

“How do you know about what to do there?” Euden asked in between their shorter kisses.

“One of my novels was a bit more...explicit. Truth be told, I am amazed that I was able to work through that book between my tears and my...arousal. But please, trust me. I know what to do.” She left a kiss on his lips, then lowered herself, moving down to her knees before him. Euden could only watch as she looked up at him, her eyes half-closed with a smile that sent shivers through his spine. Her hands fumbled with his belt for half a second, before she was able to lower his pants just enough for her to see the large bulge in his underwear. Immediately she turned red.

“Y-your majesty,” she gasped, “It looks...so big…”

“I-I think it’s a normal size. Not to be humble, or anything, but I don’t have anything to compare it to, so…” He was fumbling through his words. He’d never done anything like this before, but to know that she had even read about it was a surprise. A bigger surprise came when she pulled down his underwear, mouth agape at his exposed cock. Her hand wrapped around the shaft, making Euden tremble. Her hand, even though it was accustomed to wielding lances and fighting fiends, felt unnaturally smooth, and once she started to stroke his cock, he felt bliss.

“It’s warm,” she noted, sticking her tongue out and licking the tip, which was already coated in a white glaze. “Blegh….the taste does not feel enticing, however...but I will still do it for you, my King.” Euden was about to tell her not to worry, there was no need to do this if she didn’t want to, but his thoughts were severed once her lips had closed around the tip of his cock. Euden felt a rush of some strange sensation course through him, amplifying once the Paladyn started to bob her head on his cock, staring up at him. Her warm, wet mouth gave Euden a feeling unlike anything he’d ever felt. Sure, he had tried masturbating once or twice out of curiosity, never really picturing anything to assist him, but this was almost otherworldly.

Elisanne was making gulping noises whenever she took his cock further into her mouth, her lilac eyes gazing up at him. Euden put a hand on her head, caressing her hair out of instinct, while the other hand was used to stabilize himself on the railing. Elisanne was on her knees, one hand on the base of his cock, flat against his pelvis, and one hand wrapped around his thigh to keep him there. She continued to look up into his eyes, and Euden found himself transfixed by the color of them, even as her lips suctioned around his shaft. The prince’s fingers curled, gripping Elisanne’s light brown hair, feeling the follicles around his hand while her head bobbed on his cock. A rush of pleasure flowed through his body, down his legs and up to his chest, and an almost pulsating sensation started to surround his cock.

“Elisanne, I...this feels…” Euden tried to think of the proper thing to say, perhaps give a word of warning. He had felt this before, during the times he had masturbated himself, and knew that soon he would ejaculate, a term he had learned during his castle education. Elisanne either didn’t care or didn’t notice, however, because it seemed she started to suck even harder, closing her eyes and bobbing her head. Her lips reached to the base of Euden’s cock, creating a soft suction on his pelvis, and he wasn’t able to hold himself back any longer.

“Elly!” Euden groaned, unable to form any more words as his climax hit him. Elisanne’s eyes shot open, and she pulled off of his cock, coughing and gasping. Euden’s orgasm wasn’t finished, however, and some of his seed shot onto her face, coating her cheeks and chin with white globs of sperm. The Paladyn spat out globs of white saliva, with each drop making a plopping sound as it dripped onto the stone floor of the balcony. Euden gulped, watching her wipe off her face.

“What a weird taste,” Elisanne noted, wiping her fingers on the floor, “I find it rather...salty? I suppose that would be the word.” She looked at a drop of the substance on her finger, tilting her head.

“Well...it felt great,” Euden said, wiping the sweat from his brow, “Even if it really just seemed to start out of nowhere.”

“I just...needed to make sure you understood how much I care, Euden.” Having wiped her face off, Elisanne stood before Euden, taking his hands in hers. “And...I do wish this will not be our only time like this.” Her smile made Euden’s heart palpitate, and he couldn’t stop staring into her eyes.

“If you want to, again,” he whispered, “I’ll do it. If it’ll make you happy.” 

“Right now, Euden,” she whispered back, “I’m the happiest girl in the world. Now come on...the food may be getting colder.” Euden chuckled, surprised they could both still be thinking about food, and let the Paladyn guide him back into the castle after he redressed, hand in hand.

“Say, Elisanne?” Euden asked as they entered again, “Are you sure nothing else brought this about?”

“What do you mean, Euden?”

“Well, earlier I saw you eating some berries that looked a lot like those truthberries Luca likes to use….” Elisanne stopped dead, her face paling and twisting into a dark expression.

“Did...he swap out my snack?”

“Possibly.” Euden couldn’t help but laugh, taking Elisanne’s hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “But to be honest...this is the most constructive prank he’s ever pulled, no?”

Elisanne’s rage dissuaded, and she smiled. “Yes...I suppose it is.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
“All manner of indecencies…” Euden silently muttered to himself, suppressing a laugh as he thought about those words again. The halls were empty, but the smell of food wafted through the halls, permeating the air inside the castle with a sweet aroma ever present when baked goods are made. He had already stopped by the kitchens at the behest of Orion, seeing Cleo and Elisanne hard at work making something that smelled heavenly.

Euden’s attention had been on the work the two women did, but at Orion’s suggestion, he had taken notice of the aprons they wore, finding himself feeling a rush of emotions through him at the sight of them. Euden was surprised Orion still hadn’t heard about or caught on to what had happened with Euden, but he was sure that it wouldn’t be long before he did. Now, as he walked through the halls towards his destination, he had time to remember another event that the aprons had reminded him of, one that happened soon after Dragonyule and the New Years’ celebration, surprisingly also in the kitchen…

\--------------------------------------------

While he wasn’t as big of a snacker as some people, most notably Ranzal, Euden still occasionally found himself wandering into the kitchens late at night for a small meal. This was usually on nights where he found he couldn’t sleep, and would awaken in a cold sweat after hours of unconscious tossing and turning. When simply walking around his room, counting flying Drakes in his head wasn’t enough to tire him out, his rumbling stomach convinced him to head for the castle kitchens instead. He imagined finding himself a piece of bread or a pastry, have himself a little snack, and head back to bed to rest properly.  
Euden made sure not to wake up anyone on his way through the halls. He could hear Ranzal’s loud snoring as he passed his room, a tell-tale sign that the kitchen would be safe and sound. Keeping his feet, which were inside a pair of soft slippers, on the castle carpet allowed him to lower his outward volume, and his knowledge of the castle’s layout helped him reach the kitchen with no problem. 

He did not, however, expect to see a small light coming from the inside when he arrived.

“Hello?” he said, pushing open the door to the room. The air smelled of various foods, but the one that most stood out to him was a smell of fruits, particularly citrus. He licked his lips, walking fully into the kitchen. “Is someone else up?”

“Oh, Euden. You’re up very early.” The prince’s eyes adjusted to the light, letting him see who was before him. His breath hitched as he did, however. Cleo, the purple-haired sylvan who was always a diligent worker, was standing at one of the kitchen’s counter with a tray of fruits next to her, as well as several pitchers with liquids in them. Euden was less struck by the food, though, and more attentive to what the sylvan was dressed in. 

Although Cleo’s usual outfit accentuated her body’s natural charms, she had clearly not taken the time to properly dress herself this early. Euden’s eyes were drawn to the blue apron she wore, with a symbol of a heart stitched onto the front, pressed outward by the size of her chest. Underneath the apron, she wore white pajamas with a frill around her neck and a nice blue ribbon in the middle of her collar, as well as one in the back. The prince was sure that she hadn’t done this on purpose, but the outfit she was wearing made her already impressive chest appear even more pronounced than her usual outfit did. Perhaps that was due to the apron itself. 

“Up late, Cleo?” Euden asked, sheepishly walking in, “I know you tend to wake up early to cook for everyone, but even this feels rather early for you.” Cleo turned to him, flashing him one of her soft, eyes-half-closed smile. Euden’s heart skipped a beat, as it usually did whenever he saw her smile like that. Before, he assumed it was simply because of how cute she looked when doing so, but after Elisanne’s confession, he had taken more notice of it. During Dragonyule in particular, the combination of her trademark smile alongside her new, more merry outfit, made Euden shiver, and not just because of the cold. 

“I somehow couldn’t sleep. Much like you, I suppose. I decided to come down here and make some fruit juice. I heard from a passing merchant that a fruit juice cocktail can do wonders for sleeplessness.” She grabbed a small handheld device with a corrugated spiral at the end, meant for juicing citrus fruits, and grabbed an orange half from the bowl on the other side. Holding the device with the rugged side up, she pushed it into the center of the orange half’s open side, letting the juice fall into a smaller bowl. Her wrist twisted, and more juice came out of the fruit, pooling at the bottom of the bowl without any seeds or added pulp.

Euden walked over beside her, looking into the pitchers. “Are all of these a different  
fruit?” 

“Indeed. “She pointed them out as she went. “Orange, apple, pear, and some lemon.”

 

“Are lemons fruits?”

“Yes they are. However, their taste is stronger, so I’ve squeezed out less. I plan to mix them all once they’re done.” She looked over. “Since you’re here, could you help me with these oranges?” Euden nodded, walking over to Cleo’s other side in front of the bowl. She finished with her orange juice squeezing, passing the device over to the prince, who took it at the same time as he took another orange half. Cleo slid the bowl with the orange juice over, wiping her hands on a towel as she took the bowl of fruit from him, putting it between the two of them. 

“This is certainly a lot of fruit,” Euden commented, squeezing the orange around the device, “Do you really need to drink this much?”

“Personally, no,” Cleo admitted, “But I figured it would be nice to make a nice experimental variety, and potentially have some other juices left over as well. And, perhaps, everyone at breakfast could enjoy some freshly squeezed juice as well.”

“You always think really far ahead, Cleo. It’s very admirable.” Euden got through another orange half, seeing the pool of tinted liquid fill up the bowl some more. “I mean, I was just thinking about getting a snack, but you’re getting me all excited for some juice!”

“Well, it sure is healthy for you.” The Sylvan used a ladle to take some juice from each pitcher, mixing it all together in a final one. “And much better than stealing sweets like Ranzal and Luca.”

“You’re too harsh to them, Cleo,” Euden chuckled, squeezing the liquid out of the fruit half.

“I disagree, I feel I’m not harsh enough.”

“I’m sure a sweet here and there doesn’t hurt anyone.”

“Perhaps not here and there,” she sighed, turning away to look over some other cooking ware, “But if they constantly take them, their stomachs will rot as fast as their teeth will.”

“Come on, Cleo,” Euden laughed, wiping his hand on a towel, “You know they’re just playing ar-”

“I spoke with Elisanne. About your relationship.”

Euden froze mid-sentence, face frozen in a half-smile. “You did? What about it?” He didn’t know why he was so worried, but perhaps the way that Elisanne had confessed her feelings struck him as odd now. It was both like her and unlike her, from the calculated and processed words to the blubbering emotions at different stages. He suddenly remembered something very specific about the event, and his face started to heat up, turning a shade of pink. 

“Do you remember our time at the Yuletree, Euden? When you gave me the snowglobe as a present?” 

“Yeah...I’m glad I did. Seeing you happy is always a great sight.” 

“I am glad...but the truth is, your gift opened my eyes. I wasn’t simply happy...I was ecstatic. For the first time in centuries, I truly was able to feel my heart aflutter, in a way I had not felt since I served under Alberius.” Euden remembered when Cleo told him she had served his ancestor. It was strange to think that, looking like she did, she was really that old, but he supposed it made sense considering how Sylvans age. 

“I’m also glad to hear that, then,” Euden said, even if he might know where this was going. He heard rustling to his side, but paid it no mind. “So, what else did you want to ask?” He finished up with an orange and reached his hand out to grab another, but grabbed something much...softer. His face went white, and he slowly turned to see what had happened.

Euden had, accidentally, grabbed right on to Cleo’s breast. The sylvan stood there, red-faced, simply staring at Euden’s hand on her right breast while both of her arms were just slightly raised in shock. Euden’s mouth hung open, trying to form words and unable to let go. He wasn’t squeezing particularly hard, but he could still feel her soft flesh around his fingers. It was like holding on to a warm, fluffy cloud, and he had to admit that it felt very nice. 

“C-cleo,” he stammered, “I am so, so...so sorry.” He took his hand off, putting it on the counter and holding it there. The two looked at each other silently for a few seconds, then Cleo cleared her throat.

“That,” she said, muttering while looking off to the side, “Actually felt...kind of nice.”

“Again, I’m so sorry for...wait, what was that?”

She looked back up at him. “Your highness...Euden...I told you I talked with Elisanne. I wanted to express...my feelings for you.” She was uncharacteristically blushing, but the familiar soft smile was back on her face. “I am aware this is a strange time to do so...between the actual hour and what you just...did.” She stepped closer to him non-threateningly, and Euden turned to face her. Cleo looked at his hand on the counter, taking it with both of hers and clasping it tightly.

“I was too late, somehow, to let Alberius know of my feelings when he was alive. But with you...it took barely any time for me to fall again. I tried to deny them, especially considering my position...but Elisanne gave me hope.”

“Cleo,” Euden said, “Your…’position’ notwithstanding, I’ve always cared for you. You, and everyone else in the castle. I’ve always wanted us to be treated as equals in every way.”

“Oh Euden,” she giggled, closing her eyes and smiling, “Your kindness is your greatest strength...and the greatest reason I’ve fallen so hard.” She looked back up at him. “I...hope that you don’t mind me saying these things…”

“Of course I don’t.” He cupped her face in his free hand, making her give a light gasp as his hand touched her face. “Cleo...I do love you.”

“Just like Elisanne,” the sylvan sighed, “And the others in this castle, I know. And yet I also know that…” She took his hand and slowly moved it to her breast again, laying it over the large mound. 

“Cleo, are you-?”

“Go ahead,” she said, “I give you permission...and it made me feel good, too.” Euden nodded, and this time squeezed her large breast, drawing out a soft moan from Cleo, who brought her arms down in front of her to squeeze her breasts together. With his other hand, Euden now grabbed both of her breasts over the apron, caressing and massaging them while feeling just how malleable they were in his hands. The sylvan’s hair bobbed as her breathing got harder, and she moved closer to Euden, closing the space between them.

“They’re so sensitive,” she explained, “And...it has been so long since someone else touched them like this...so many years…” Euden couldn’t imagine being alone for such a long amount of time, and took his left hand off of her breast, moving it around her back and pulling her into a hug, with his right hand still groping her.

“You’re not alone anymore, Cleo,” he assured her, “You have us now.”

“I know.” Cleo looked up just as Euden looked down, letting their eyes meet. “And I couldn’t be happier.” Her toes pushed her up just enough to capture his lips, and Euden responded in kind. He could taste the fruit juices still on her mouth, as their lips smacked softly and slowly against each other. Euden felt her body tremble with every movement of his hand, could feel her heart beating as she pressed herself to him. Cleo’s hands slid around his waist and up his back, dragging her nails over his back as they went up his pajama shirt, her fingers tracing over his skin. The fruits beside them were forgotten, pushed out of their minds in exchange for the current feelings of passion.

Both of Euden’s hands were on Cleo’s breasts now, kneading them like dough in circles. She pulled him closer, arms on his back, and let their tongues meet inside her mouth. Euden didn’t delay, letting his own tongue mix with hers as their lips formed a seal. He squeezed her breasts a little bit harder, feeling her hardened nipples in between his knuckles. The sylvan’s moans were soft, but lengthy, and her short breaths seemed to make Euden feel even more general desire. Soon, as the two pressed against each other, the friction and the sensation were enough to harden him, something that was plainly obvious in his loose pants.

“Euden…” Cleo gasped, pulling away from the kiss with her tongue slightly out, watching a bead of saliva between them, “You’re hard…” Euden didn’t ask why she went straight to that terminology, but he soon felt her left hand leave his back and come down to his crotch, palming his cock upside down and stroking the underside length. Euden shivered, letting Cleo sigh and look down, rubbing his length as he massaged her breasts.

“You’re bigger than I expected,” she whispered, looking up a bit more to lay soft kisses on his neck, “Oh, Euden...I want to make you feel good too…”

“Y-you already are,” the prince muttered, kissing Cleo’s forehead. The feeling of her lips on his neck made his head feel airy like a balloon, but he was still very much focused on the small hand cupping his cock. She moved it up, then back down into his pants, touching his tip and moving her fingers around it before gently taking hold of his length, stroking the flesh up and down.

“It’s warm, too,” Cleo gasped, leaning down. Her movement forced Euden to let go of her wonderful breasts, but she had something else in mind, lowering his pants just enough for his cock to spring out. She gasped again, laying her cheek in one hand as the other stroked him off.

“Euden?” She asked, looking up, “Did you enjoy the feeling of my breasts?”

Well, that was certainly a blunt question. “I did, Cleo...they’re incredibly soft.”

She nodded. “Well...I might have an idea for you.” Before continuing, she took her hand on her cheek and used it to massage his balls, cupping them as she pressed his tip against her lips. Sticking her tongue out, she licked around the top of his cock before opening her lips a little more, letting his shaft slide between her lips and into her warm, wet mouth. Euden groaned in pleasure, reaching behind him to grab hold of the counter that Cleo was leaning him against. She took her hand off of his balls, now using the fingers of that hand to make a circle around the base of his cock. Her other hand rested on his thigh, and her legs beneath her were folded into a kneeling position. Cleo closed her eyes. Lowering her head more onto his cock, her tongue sliding all over him as she descended further onto it.

“E-Elisanne did this too,” Euden chuckled, “B-but we haven’t done it since that day…”

“I’m sure there’s a good reason for that,” Cleo replied, taking her head off of his cock and letting go of it with her other hand. “But now...I’d like to give you something special.” Reaching behind her, Cleo undid the apron, letting the blue cooking garment fall to the ground behind her. She reached up to her chest, unbuttoning her blouse one at a time, before opening it, treating Euden to the sight of her large, pale breasts exposed to the air, causing him to just marvel at their size. Cleo gripped them with her hands, blushing and lowering her head to spit in between them, rubbing them together to spread the saliva.

“What are you-?”

“You’ll see. Or rather, you’ll feel.” Euden was not prepared for what came next. The softest, most incredible feeling he had ever felt in his life assaulted his cock when Cleo, having shifted forward just a little, moved her breasts on either side of his cock, pressing them together to stroke him off. The sylvan moved her large mounds up and down, and the prince was able to feel the mix of her saliva lubricating his shaft and her breasts easily stroking his length. She squeezed her breasts as she rubbed up and down, adding to the friction that he felt.

“So soft…” Euden moaned, gripping the edge of the counter with both hands.

“It’s so slick between them,” Cleo said, softly whimpering as she rubbed her nipples during her movement. “It feels so hard...are you enjoying this, your highness?”

“Definitely,” Euden replied, eyes shut and looking towards the ceiling, “Cleo, your...your…”

“You can say breasts, Euden,” Cleo giggled, “I suspect you’ll be feeling plenty of them in the coming future, so you’d best get used to saying it.”

“Don’t say things like that,” he groaned, covering his eyes with his forearm, “It’s embarrassing…”

“You should still acclimate yourself...especially if I do this.” Euden’s eyes were still closed, but he suddenly felt a wet object at the tip of his cock. Cleo’s tongue stuck out of her mouth, licking at his red bulb every time it came up through her breasts. With this added pleasure, Euden threw his head back, gritting his teeth. Cleo’s tongue licked around the tip of his cock, then engulfed it, suckling it while she rubbed the rest of the length using her large mounds. The sylvan looked up at Euden, letting him witness the suction of her lips around his cock over the breasts moving faster up and down.

“You look...actually really cute right now, Cleo,” Euden breathed, one of his hands reaching down to caress Cleo’s hair and brushing over her ear. She smiled as much as she could, mostly with her eyes, and went back to her work, pressing her breasts against his base as much as possible to bring him into her mouth more, reaching her throat. 

“H-how did you get them so flat?” Euden asked, barely able to get the words out. Cleo didn’t answer, staying focused on her work. Her mouth made loud sucking sounds, as her saliva coated his cock and suctioned her lips. The sylvan maid was making sure that every part of her currently touching his cock did so to the best of her abilities, exemplified by how her breasts enveloped the parts of his cock not occupied by her mouth. Though she currently didn’t have the bells in her hair that she usually wore, Euden surmised that they would be ringing like crazy because of this. 

Euden could already feel the heated rush of pleasure in his loins, begging to be released into Cleo’s waiting mouth. The Sylvan evidently felt something as well, because she was starting to press her breasts together even more now, enveloping his cock in soft flesh. As he took hold of her head, gently caressing her hair, he discovered that he hadn’t noticed something in particular. Cleo normally wore her hair in two large, purple pigtails, with a bow on top that tended to obscure her pronounced Sylvan ears. Now, however, her hair was down around her shoulders and back, and her ears were very obviously revealed, flopping whenever she bobbed on his cock. Curiosity taking the better of him, Euden decided to put his hands on her ears, stroking them gently.

He was not prepared for Cleo’s reaction, however. The Sylvan’s eyes blew open, then shut tight. She gave a pleasurable moan, her vocal vibrations makings his cock feel absolutely heavenly, and slammed her mouth down onto his cock as much as she could until it was blocked by her breasts. Euden swore he saw a flash of light in the corner of his vision, as he was unable to stop himself from climaxing. Hot, thick ropes of his cum shot directly into Cleo’s mouth, leaving her with no choice but to swallow it all as it came, feeling the warm, gooey liquid slide down her throat. With a gasp, she pulled off of his cock, letting it spring back up to nearly hit her in the face. She leaned back on her knees, panting as she looked up at Euden, who still had his hands on her ears.

“That felt….very good…” She whimpered, even as Euden took his hands off.

“Cleo, that was amazing...it felt so good.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed that, my prince.” She wiped her mouth with her apron, picking it up off the ground and using it to wipe as much saliva off of her chest as she could. Euden was left there with his pants around his knees as she stood, having cleaned herself up properly and gotten dressed again, minus the apron. 

“Get dressed, dear prince,” she cooed, pulling his pajama pants up for him, “I have to put the juice and fruits away.”

“You sound really lax considering what just happened,” Euden commented, his mind constantly reminding him of the softness that just left his cock.

“I know the difference between work and pleasure, Euden,” Cleo giggled, already expertly putting away the food and liquids, “I do hope you have a good night, though. Please be careful going back to your room, the halls are a tad dark.” She put down what she was holding, coming back over to Euden and wrapping her arms around his waist, giving him another kiss on the lips. Euden graciously accepted it, and the pair held a kiss together for a few seconds, before Cleo pulled away.

“Good night, sweet prince,” She whispered, “I love you.”

“And...I love you, Cleo,” Euden whispered back. The sylvan sighed, giving him one more peck on the lips before turning back to her work, letting the prince walk out on his own accord. As he reached the doorway, he turned back to look at the maiden, who looked at him as well, giving him a coy wink. He chuckled nervously, leaving the kitchen to return to his room...and possibly get a change of pants, after that event.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
These events passed through Euden’s mind over and over, like reading through the same old books of stories time and time again. He finally reached the main entrance of the castle, through the large wooden doors that protected its inner halls. Outside, in the shade of a tree close to the castle’s walls, he saw his targets.

“Prince Euden!” Elisanne, the paladyn, and Cleo, the sylvan, stood under the tree, with Cleo holding a small box. Both of them still wore the aprons that he had seen them wearing earlier in the kitchen with Orion. Cleo’s heart-shaped blue apron and Elisanne’s orange-colored one seemed tacky on their usual outfits, but Euden really didn’t mind. He especially enjoyed seeing how they accentuated their other features, a fact that he was much better at detecting now.

“Is this what the surprise is all about?” Euden asked, walking over to them, “I certainly like the setting.”

“Well, your highness,” Elisanne continued, moving up and down on her tiptoes with her hands clasped together, “As it is Valentine’s, we...thought that we could do something to show you just how we feel for you.”

“It was an easy decision,” Cleo added in, holding up the small box, “After all, we’ve both already given our more special gifts before.” Euden couldn’t help but blush, knowing what she was implying. He hadn’t necessarily done much with either of them in the times since their confessions, mostly just quick stolen kisses in empty halls. He graciously took the gift.

“Can I open it now?”

“Of course,” the two women said in unison, excitedly waiting for him to reveal his gift. Euden unwrapped the paper, starting with the ribbon, and opened the box slowly. Once the contents were revealed to his eyes, a grin spread across his face.

“Oh, this looks delicious!” He stared at the small cake inside of the box, a round little thing with chocolate frosting. On top, in thin white candy coating, the words “We” and “You” were written on the top and the bottom, with a white outline of a heart in between. Euden felt a tear well up in his eye.

“By Ilia...this is such a thoughtful thing, you two, I feel terrible that I didn’t get either of you anything for Valentine’s.” The prince sagged his head, but soon felt two warm bodies wrap their arms around him from either side.

“It is absolutely no bother, Euden,” Elisanne said from his right, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Having you here is present enough,” Cleo quipped, her head snuggled into his chest from the left. 

“Oh, you two…” Euden felt a warm feeling in his heart, but was unable to hug them back due to him holding the cake. “Well...I propose we have a seat and dig in. The bottom of the tree looks good as any.” The two girls nodded, and let go of him at the same time. Euden moved towards the tree, still holding his new present, and sat down with his back against the trunk. The girls sat on either side of him, both in similar positions as when they were standing. Cleo rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes, and Elisanne lay her head against his, humming softly. Euden took the cake out of the box, holding it in one hand and bringing it up to his mouth, taking a bite.

“Mmmm!” He chewed and swallowed quickly, licking his lips three times over. “By Ilia, this cake is delicious!” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Elisanne giggled, even as the prince went in for a second and third bite, “We poured as much as we could into it...love and caring both.” The Paladyn watched as Euden got through most of the cake, holding the little bit that was left in his hand.

“...I should have asked if either of you wanted some,” he admitted sheepishly, his head turning to face them both, one at a time. “There’s still some left.”

“I would enjoy some, yes,” Cleo, said, looking up at Euden’s face, “But...in a different way.” She raised her hand behind his head, pulling him down into a kiss. This time, Euden was much more ready, and was unsurprised to soon feel Cleo’s tongue rummaging around in his mouth, tasting the cake by means of his tongue.

“Cleo…” Elisanne mumbled, “That’s not fair…” She took Euden’s left hand, which wasn’t holding the cake but was still covered in some of its frosting, and slowly licked the chocolate off of his fingers, then took his two cake-covered digits into her mouth, sucking on them and letting her tongue rub around them, cleaning them off methodically. Even though the action was insignificant, Euden felt the familiar sense of stimulated arousal course through his body, coalescing between his legs. Soon, an obvious bulge was present, and both of the women beside the prince were keenly aware of it.

“Oh prince Euden...I’m happy we make you feel this way.” Elisanne took his fingers out of her mouth, letting her hand go straight to his crotch. She could feel the hard member beneath his pants, digging her fingers into the cloth of his pants to feel the girth. Cleo, still in the kiss, let her hand join Elisanne’s, holding his cock a little further down. Both women stroked one half of his length, with Elisanne’s lips finding their way to Euden’s neck, kissing him there as he liplocked with Cleo.

After barely half a minute, Elisanne seemed to grow tired of waiting. With just one hand, she shifted down Euden’s pants, then his underwear. The prince shivered as his cock was exposed to the open air, both from nerves and from the colder air. Cleo broke the kiss, letting a thin strand of saliva connect their lips. 

“Such a nice cock, prince Euden,” Cleo whispered, stroking near the base, “I remember how good it felt between my breasts…”

“And I remember how...how…” Elisanne gulped. The red on her face had once again returned, and she found herself staring at empty space between Euden’s face and his crotch. “Oh no, I….I….” Euden looked confused, but Cleo only giggled.

“Such a shy personality, Elly,” she said, using her right hand to cup Elisanne’s cheek, “Come. Let’s give the prince another present...one that he gets to watch.” Before Euden was able to ask what she meant by that, Cleo brought Elisanne closer, planting their lips together. Both the prince and the paladyn’s eyes flew wide open, but Cleo’s were closed entirely, and her soft moans were evident as she glided her lips against Elisanne’s. The paladyn could hardly believe what just happened, but she could believe even less the fact that she...liked it. She showed this, of course, by reciprocating the kiss, leaving maid and paladyn alike moaning against each other’s lips, with one hand each on Euden’s cock, cooperatively stroking his length. Euden didn’t know why, but the sight before him only served to arouse him more. 

The two women’s hands stroked his length, then focused on the tip of his cock, rubbing their palms around it. Euden’s head rested against the tree, and he looked to the side, setting down the box with the cake. There was still a small piece inside, but he figured that there were other matters he had to attend to right now.

“T-that was really sudden, Cleo,” Elisanne whispered, as their kiss broke away.

“Perhaps,” Cleo replied, looking down at Euden, “But I believe it did its proper job...and you did not seem to reject it.” Elisanne didn’t bother answering that, pouting. 

“It...looked like you two were having fun,” Euden chimed in, “I didn’t think it was my place to stop you.”

“Oh, Euden,” Elisanne whispered, “You are certainly much too kind.” The paladyn leaned over, capturing the prince’s lips just as Cleo had taken hers. However, she took her hand off of his cock, now putting both of her hands on his chest. Euden could feel the apron crinkle against him while her breasts pressed themselves to him, the two large, soft mounds feeling heavenly on his person. He couldn’t help but kiss back, feeling Elisanne’s lips sliding against his, soon letting their tongues into the mix. 

While that kiss continued, Cleo mischievously went further down. As soon as she reached Euden’s cock with her face, she took it into her mouth, sliding the entirety of it in until she felt the tip against her throat. Euden shivered, feeling the warm moisture of her mouth once more, even as his tongue pushed its way against Elisanne’s. Cleo’s dress hiked up, unintentionally (or perhaps intentionally) showing both Euden and Elisanne the white underwear underneath...and how it was already carrying a wet spot right over her entrance. 

“Prince Euden,” Elisanne whispered in between kisses, “Here, let me guide you.” She took his right hand with his, placing it on the milky white leg in front of the prince. Cleo, down below, moaned softly, her vocal chords adding to the pleasure that she was giving him. Elisanne slid his hand further up Cleo’s leg, letting him grip the sylvan’s thigh for a second before she pulled her leg away.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Cleo said, pulling off of Euden’s cock, “Such an eager prince...Elly, shall we do what we planned, now?”

“I think we shall,” Elisanne responded with a giggle. Both women stood up, leaving Euden on the floor with a puzzled look on his face. “Stay there, your highness, we’ll be back soon.” The two walked around the tree, leaving him there with his cock out. He heard giggling and the shuffling of clothes, but could only imagine what was going on back there as he watched his cock start going limp, mostly because of the cold. He looked down at the cake, shrugging before taking the last little bit and popping it into his mouth.

“We’re done!” Euden nearly choked on the cake as the two returned, managing to let it slide down his throat with little issue, and bringing his head back up to see both women in their aprons...and nothing else. Their breasts were slack behind the cloth with their hardened nipples protruding against the fabric, leaving little to the imagination from both of them. The aprons were only from the front, as well, leaving everyone thankful that they weren’t in an obvious part of the castle grounds.

“By Ilia,” Euden muttered, his cock immediately going back up to full mast. Elisanne stood there with a red face, clearly much more embarrassed by this than Cleo, who cheekily was holding her arms together so as to push up her bust.

“We have something else for you, your highness.” Elisanne brought her hand out from behind her back, showing that she was holding...a small bottle.

“This is something I cooked up,” Cleo explained, taking the bottle and moving over to kneel next to Euden, giving him ample view of the side of her breast, and just barely a look between her legs. “Drink it, your highness...it will stop any possible conception from your end.”

“C-conception?!” Euden whisper-yelled, even as he took the bottle from the Sylvan, “Wait...y-you don’t mean…” 

Elisanne didn’t even let him finish the sentence, already sitting herself on his pelvis. He could feel his hardened cock rub up against her rear, but also felt a wet sensation on his stomach. Looking down, he was treated, for the very first time, with the sight between a woman’s legs.

“That’s...uh…” he gulped, nervously chuckling. “Different from the textbooks I was taught with…”

“D-don’t say things like that!” Elisanne chastised, unintentionally rubbing her rear more against him. The prince opened the top of the small bottle, smelling the liquid inside before downing it in one gulp. Even though it looked like medicine, the taste was sweet, like a mixture of fruits. In fact, it was oddly similar to the juice he had tried the other day...and he felt like that was done on purpose. 

While Euden was ruminating in his thoughts, Cleo had moved over to Elisanne, holding the paladyn’s hips and moving her up, positioning her over Euden’s waiting cock. “Are you ready, Elly?” Cleo asked, reaching down to stroke Euden’s cock a few more times. The Paladyn nodded, lips pursed, and Cleo guided her down, letting Euden’s cock enter her.

What followed was Euden’s heart jumping to his throat, and his body feeling like it was melting in this newfound warmth. Elisanne was feeling it too, because she clamped her hand over her mouth, moaning into it. The lewd sound was just barely held by her hand, threatening to escape out from between her fingers. Cleo let go of Elisanne then, and was frankly stunned by the result.

“By Ilia, Prince Euden!” Elisanne moaned, already starting to bounce herself on his cock, “This feels so...so good!” Cleo let her continue, eyeing Elisanne’s bouncing breasts under her apron, and slid up next to the prince, letting her breasts lay on his arm while her hands caressed his hair.

“You two certainly know how to express your feelings,” Euden told Cleo, though his eyes were transfixed on Elisanne’s bouncing form. 

“We are, aren’t we? And I’m sure that you’re enjoying it.”

“I am...very much.” He brought his face up to hers, pulling her into a kiss while his right hand grabbed onto the sylvan’s left breast, apron and all. Cleo moaned softly, a sharp contrast from the loud and intermittent yelps from the bouncing Paladyn. Elisanne’s entrance felt like it was constricting around Euden’s cock, as it plunged in and out of her with her movements. The Paladyn leaned down, resting her arms on Euden’s chest to pound herself down onto him. Looking up with a lustful expression, she saw the kiss between the two of them, and licked her lips.

“Let me into this!” Not letting the other two say another word, Elisanne pushed herself into the kiss. The three of them found themselves in a mix of lips and tongues, with Euden using his left hand on Cleo’s right breast while his right hand gripped Elisanne’s rear, helping her to bounce up and down. The three now-lovers stayed in their kiss, with Cleo sliding one of her own hands down between her legs, moving the apron up a little to rub at her own clit. 

“Th-that felt weird,” Euden said, once the two women pulled away from the kiss. He was having trouble focusing his hand movements, still trying to pleasure Cleo while she was off to the side. 

“I enjoyed it,” Cleo whispered into his ear, giving his earlobe a playful lick, “It made me feel even closer...to both of you.” She grabbed Euden’s hand, guiding him down between her legs. “Would you please me down there, your highness?”

“How do I do that?”

“Rub at it...and push your fingers in. I’m sure the rest will come naturally.” She moved up, resting her apron-covered breasts against his face. Euden, still reeling from the pleasure of Elisanne on him, decided to follow Cleo’s instructions, while mostly ignoring the soft breast on his face. He moved his hands down between her legs, much like Elisanne had told him before, and recoiled slightly when he felt a sticky wet substance down there. He continued his hand tracing, however, and soon came upon a strange feeling. Cleo gasped and moaned as soon as he touched this, and grasped his head in her arms, so he assumed he was doing something right. Euden moved his fingers around some more, then found an entrance, pushing two fingers in while his palm rubbed up against a small spot that felt a little bit harder.

“Right there, my prince!” Cleo cried out, kissing the top of his head as she held it. Thinking of something, Euden pushed aside the apron with his face and opened his mouth, taking Cleo’s right breast and sucking on the nipple. The sylvan moaned in ecstasy, and Euden’s fingers suddenly felt more constricted. He smirked, continuing to suck on the breast while he pumped his fingers in and out of Cleo.

“Your highness!” Euden’s attention was brought back to Elisanne, who was throwing her head back, keeping his cock inside of her and gyrating her hips, “I’m...I’m close!” Euden was genuinely about to ask what she was close to, but he didn’t get the chance before he felt Elisanne’s entrance tightening around his cock. The Paladyn half moaned, half groaned, as she seemed to lock up every part of her body when her climax hit. The sensation that Euden felt was too much.

Cleo was treated to a shocking surprise, when Euden’s climax caused him to slightly bite down on her nipple, as well as curl his fingers inside of her. She felt her own climax hit then, leading to a fair amount of her juices coating Euden’s hand. The prince, meanwhile, came hard into Elisanne, feeling his cock shoot out his sperm into her. Elisanne’s eyes shot wide open, and she looked down at herself, her mouth trembling.

“Prince Euden…” she whimpered, “It’s...inside of me…”

“Don’t worry, Elly,” Cleo sighed, recovering from her climax high and looking back at the other woman, “The potion I gave him will prevent anything.”

“I know, but…” Elisanne’s warbled mouth curled into a smile. “He filled me with his love…” The Paladyn sighed dreamily, leaning forward with a content look on her face and laying on Euden’s body, happily nestling her head into his neck. The prince let go of Cleo’s breast and the sylvan pulled away, laying beside him. Both women had their aprons pressing against his body, and he could still feel the warmth beneath them, especially since Elisanne hadn’t gotten off of his cock.

“How was that, Euden?” Cleo asked, propping her head up with her right arm to look at the prince.

“Absolutely wonderful,” Euden confessed, “I...I’m at a loss for words.” 

“That’s understandable.” She traced a finger over his chest, avoiding Elisanne’s head. “Having gone so long without a companion...I am glad that I fell in love with one so worthy.”

“Worthy? That’s an interesting choice of words.” Euden chuckled, but Cleo silenced him with a quick kiss.

“Accept it, prince Euden,” she cooed, giving him one of her tender smiles, “You should already expect word of this to get around, somehow...you’ll have a line at your door before long.” 

Euden gulped. “R-really? Are you sure there’s that many...admirers?” Cleo nodded, and the prince felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“For now, though,” Cleo whispered again into his ear, “Elly and I have you to ourselves...and I think we’ll need your bedroom tonight. We wouldn’t want to catch a cold….and you still need to give me what you gave Elly.”

“Of course,” Euden said, “Um...right now?”

“Yup.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
“By Ilia, Cleo, this feels amazing!”

“Go harder, my prince, please!” 

Later in the afternoon, the prince’s bedroom was a swirl of activity for the three of them. On Euden’s bed, Cleo was laying on top of Elisanne, the sylvan’s body rocking back and forth as she felt Euden ram into her entrance from behind. Both women had forgone their clothing, as had Euden, leaving all of their clothes in piles around the bed. Elisanne was still somewhat out of it, but she managed to wrap her arms around Cleo and her legs around Euden, giving her the ability to kiss the sylvan while helping the prince pleasure Cleo harder and faster. Euden was astounded that he had the stamina to thrust this long, especially for such an unfamiliar event, but he somehow managed.

“To think that a few months ago this was unheard of,” Euden thought to himself, “Now...I suppose I should get ready.” The sight of Elisanne and Cleo making out was just enough that, after a few minutes, Euden slammed himself all the way into the maid, giving her his cum just as he did to Elisanne. Cleo moaned into Elisanne’s mouth, hugging the paladyn tighter and letting their breasts squish together, their nipples rubbing up against each other. The prince bent over, kissing the back of Cleo’s neck as he stayed inside of her, letting their climaxes finish gently.

“Thank you, Euden,” Cleo gasped, pulling off of the kiss with Elisanne as the prince removed himself from her, sitting back on the bed with a sigh. “After so many years, I desperately needed something like that.” Cleo sat up on Elisanne’s lap, stretching for a few seconds, before she turned around, crawling over to Euden’s side and snuggling up under his left arm. Elisanne groaned, crawling over and doing the same on his right. The two women lay their hands on his chest, resting their heads on his shoulders.

“...so, is this going to be a daily thing now?” Euden asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“You’ll need recovery after this,” Cleo giggled, patting his chest.

“I...I can’t believe I just did all of that,” Elisanne admitted, kissing Euden’s cheek, “But to know it was with both of you...I am utterly beside myself with joy.”

Euden looked down at Elisanne’s smiling, sleepy face, then at Cleo, in a similarly fatigued position. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling, both of his arms hugging them around their shoulders.

Perhaps Estelle was right when she said all manner of indecencies occurred...but he couldn’t see it. If this was just another step of love, then so be it. He was sure he’d enjoy it just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I've also got a new surprise for you all...something that'll both give you guys more content and give me less stress with writing these things...I'll be publishing new, mini-fic series for my L&L works! Look for them soon!


End file.
